staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Czerwca 2009
thumb|left|78px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Strażak Sam - odc. 57 (Steele under par); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Małe zoo Lucy, seria I - Historyjka Nelsona słonia, odc. 1 (64 Zoo Lane // ep. 1); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domisie - Świeże powietrze; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Feniks i dywan - odc. 5 (Phoenix and the carpet odc. 5); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Superwnętrze - odc. 6 (Design Rules); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Dotknij życia - Dzieci Piramidy 27'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Więckowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Rodzinka - odc. 15/16 - Rekiny finansjery; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Siła z natury; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1318; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1706 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1849; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Księżyc na sprzedaż cz. 1 (Moon for Sale) 25'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Nick Davidson; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Opole 2008 na bis - recital zespołu Bajm; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Janusz Gajos; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 4412 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4627); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4413 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4628); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1711 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1850; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1323; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Między nami bocianami - odc.1 - Powrót boćków; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Okruchy życia - Czwarte piętro (Planta 4 (tyt. ang. Fourth Floor)) - txt str.777 95'; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (2003); reż.:Antonio Mercero; wyk.:Mikel Albisu, Bruto Pomeroy, Jose Ramon Argoitia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 W kręgu tajemnicy - odc. 3 (Mystere, ep. 3); serial kraj prod.Francja (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 W kręgu tajemnicy - odc. 4 (Mystere, ep. 4); serial kraj prod.Francja (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia - Przemoc, Państwo, Rodzina; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Kino nocnych marków - Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 8/14 - txt str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Kino nocnych marków - Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 9/14 - txt str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|78px 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 252 Ładna rodzinka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio-mały helikopter - Kumpel Chucka (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. Chuck's Buddy); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Święte Księgi Judaizmu - Tora; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 456; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Święta wojna - Piraci (245); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Nowe przygody Flippera - odc 16/44 (Flipper, the New Adventures); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Magnum - odc. 96/162 Niebezpieczne gry (MAGNUM P. I. s. 5 Little games); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Strażnicy piątej ewangelii - txt str.777 51'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 MASH - odc. 197 (MASH (s. VIII, 625 Back Pay)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 675; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Krosny, Krosny - mim radosny (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Córki McLeoda - odc. 54 Magiczne słowa (McLeod's Daughters, s. 3 ep. (Three Little Words)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kontakt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 6/LX - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Na ryby - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 291 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 292 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Megakomedie - Konsul - txt str.777 99'; komedia kryminalna kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Mirosław Bork; wyk.:Edwin Petrykat, Tadeusz Skorulski, Jacek Strzemżalski, Piotr Tokarz, Maria Pakulnis, Piotr Fronczewski, Krzysztof Zaleski, Jerzy Bończak, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Grażyna Kruk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Warto rozmawiać; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Alibi na środę - W głowie zabójcy (Dans la tete du tueur) 105'; film kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); reż.:Claude-Michel Rome; wyk.:Bernard Giraudeau, Thierry Fremont, Pierre LaPlace; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Biuro kryminalne - odc. 16; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|78px 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Podkarpacki poranek 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:50 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:21 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Kalejdoskop 17:00 Parnas 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 18:00 Aktualności 18:30 Kalejdoskop 18:40 Niezwykli 18:55 Stan zagrożenia 19:10 Na ratunek kurakom 19:25 Kwartet 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 24:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 00:22 Katastrofa tankowca Exxon Valdez trwa do dziś (Black Wave - the Legacy of the Exxon Valdez); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:16 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:00 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:19 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:43 48 godzin z życia kobiety; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:21 Cud miłości; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:41 Absurdalny kabaret; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:28 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:55 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|78px 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 201, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Świat według Kiepskich - M jak Marian - odc. 176, Polska 2004 8:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Polaka portret własny - odc. 142, Polska 2002 9:05 Rodzina zastępcza - Kręte ścieżki emancypacji - odc. 129, Polska 2003 9:40 Rodzina zastępcza - Pierwsza pomoc - odc. 130, Polska 2003 10:10 Miodowe lata - Egzorcysta - odc. 74, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - Randka ze śmiercią - odc. 1, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1305, Polska 2009 12:00 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 97, reality show, USA 2006 13:00 1300 gramów - odc. 6, USA 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 935, Polska 2009 14:45 Świat według Kiepskich - Krawczyk - odc. 190, Polska 2004 15:15 Świat według Kiepskich - Jeleń Ferdynand - odc. 144, Polska 2002 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Zabójstwo na zlecenie - odc. 12, Polska 2009 17:00 Na granicy prawa - odc. 4, USA 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 936, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1306, Polska 2009 20:05 Świat według Kiepskich - Bob - odc. 249, Polska 2007 20:35 Świat według Kiepskich - Skok - odc. 251, Polska 2007 21:05 Powiedz, że to nie tak - komedia romantyczna, USA 2001 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:15 Halo Hans! - Serum prawdy - odc. 3, Polska 2007 0:15 Moment prawdy - program rozrywkowy 1:15 Synowie - Siostrzenica z prowincji - odc. 10, Polska 2009 1:45 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:45 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 3:45 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy thumb|left|78px 5:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 6:50 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 7:40 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 9:20 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 10:20 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 11:20 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:20 Na Wspólnej - odc. 972-974, Polska 2008 13:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Winny 14:20 Zakładnicy - odc. 11, USA 2006 15:20 Przyjaciele - odc. 24, USA 1998-1999 15:55 Przyjaciele - odc. 1, USA 1999-2000 16:25 Rozmowy w toku 17:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Uciekaj! 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Gwałt zbiorowy 20:50 Tango i Cash - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 22:55 Wzgórze złamanych serc - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1986 1:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:55 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:15 Rozmowy w toku 4:10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe thumb|left|78px 04.55 Lalola (149) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 05.40 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.05 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.45 Zbuntowani (114) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 08.50 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.50 Strażnik Teksasu (S) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.50 Zamiana żon - reality show 11.50 Mała czarna - talk show 12.50 Lalola (150) - serial kom., Argentyna 13.50 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 14.20 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.20 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 16.00 Zamiana żon - reality show 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Strażnik Teksasu (6) - serial 19.00 Zbuntowani (115) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.00 W głębinach Loch Ness - thriller, USA 2001 22.05 Internal Affairs - piekielna gra 3 - film sensacyjny, Chiny/Hongkong 2003 00.35 Rajdy samochodowe: MŚ w rajdach terenowych - rajd Grecji 01.35 Ustawieni - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2001 03.25 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.15 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04.40 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 05.05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|78px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:54 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.21 - Jak zostać gwiazdą rocka; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedyneczka - Kraina kolei; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Zwierzowiec - Zanim weźmiesz... Ptaki ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Ciało to niemało; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Afisz - Teatr niezależny; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Zacisze gwiazd - Krystyna Sienkiewicz (i Kuba Sienkiewicz); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1317; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1695; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Na dobry początek - De Mono; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 112; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Świat według Piotra D 27'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jolanta Dylewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Pegaz ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Errata do biografii - Stefan Żółkiewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedyneczka - Kraina kolei; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Zwierzowiec - Zanim weźmiesz... Ptaki ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.22 - Jak dostać podwyżkę; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:57 Polska z bocznej drogi - Utrzymać się w pionie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 Na dobry początek - De Mono; STEREO 18:20 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1317; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 47 - Noddy i magiczne kubki (Noddy and the Magic Sound Cups); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1695; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.23 - Jak zostać ornitologiem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:44 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Tak miało być - odc. 14; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Tak miało być - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Kultura 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Agnieszka Holland; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:20 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1317; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 47 - Noddy i magiczne kubki (Noddy and the Magic Sound Cups); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1695; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Wilnoteka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Tak miało być - odc. 14; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.24 - Jak wyleczyć ból głowy; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:32 Tak miało być - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Kultura 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Agnieszka Holland; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|78px 05:00 Chalupa je hra 05:25 Postřehy odjinud 05:30 Události v regionech 05:59 Studio 6 08:30 Kouzelná školka 09:00 Televarieté 10:30 Cesta a náhody Karla Högra 11:30 Podivuhodný svět 12:00 Zprávy 12:30 Sama doma 13:30 Co mám dělat, když...? 13:45 Návrat do ráje (4/6) 14:35 Doktorka Quinnová (14/17) 15:25 Game Page 15:50 Byla jednou jedna planeta (24/26) 16:15 Vodní had 16:30 Kouzelná školka 17:00 AZ-kvíz 17:30 Pod pokličkou 17:55 Předpověď počasí 18:00 Události v regionech 18:25 Černé ovce 18:40 Živé srdce Evropy: Panská skála 18:45 Rákosníček a jeho rybník 18:55 Šťastných deset a Šance milion 19:00 Události 19:40 Branky, body, vteřiny 19:55 Předpověď počasí 19:58 Sportka a Šance 20:00 Pošta pro tebe 21:00 Neobyčejné životy 21:55 Na stopě 22:20 Losování Sportky a Šance 22:25 Hotel Babylon III (8/8) 23:25 Indián a sestřička 00:55 Návrat do ráje (4/6) 01:45 Hledání ztraceného času 02:05 Události v regionech 02:30 Události v regionech 02:55 Události v regionech 03:20 Sabotáž 03:45 Tajné akce StB (23/40) 04:00 Regiony ČT24 04:25 Kultura v regionech thumb|left|78px 05:00 Auto Moto Styl 05:30 Správy STV 05:59 Dobré ráno 08:30 Panorama 09:10 Babylon 09:40 Fokus ČT24 10:05 Muzea umění (6/7) 11:00 Karakoram (1/3) 11:35 AZ-kvíz 12:00 Chalupa je hra 12:25 Černé ovce 12:40 Reportéři ČT 13:25 Věříš si? 13:50 Záhady Toma Wizarda 14:05 Věda je zábava III (5/26) 14:30 Tykadlo 14:45 Chcete mě? 15:05 Bomba pod sedadlem 15:55 Sardinie aneb 13 božských šlápot (7/13) 16:15 Báječný svět k nepřežití (10/10) 16:30 Zoom 16:45 Znáte je dobře? 17:00 Diagnóza 17:15 PORT 17:50 Zprávy v českém znakovém jazyce 18:00 Zlatá tretra Ostrava 20:35 46. MTF Zlatá Praha 2009 21:30 El Sistema 22:30 Události, komentáře 23:10 Potupa 00:50 Poslední žena (Ultima donna, L') 02:35 Divadlo žije! 03:00 Q 03:30 Notes 04:10 Po stopách 04:25 Zoom 04:40 Sardinie aneb 13 božských šlápot (7/13) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Rzeszów z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT2 z 2009 roku